minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Forgetting to eat his pills
The sun shines brightly in the sky. As he wakes up in his bed, he stretches, glances at his watch, and then proceeds to freeze in shock. 8:45 Sh*t! He jumped up and ran to change his clothes and do his daily routine. On his way out, he realized that he forgot to eat his pills today… Whatever. His job was more important. He didn’t know what is was (was it because he forgot to eat his pills?), but he felt oddly cheerful. After a long day of work, he lied back on his bed and went to sleep. The sky darkened. ---- ''Remember kids, return home before it gets too dark! It’s dangerous outside…Beware the Shadows…. In the middle of the night, he suddenly sat up from his bed. His eyes were glowing slightly red and a maniacal smile is on his face. It was time to punish those who are guilty. If you have ever sinned…don’t forget to close your doors. He sneaks into a house and kills the person sleeping peacefully on the bed. Don’t ever turn your head…he is right behind you. Someone was walking on the streets. They heard a sound behind them, and turned their head. They were met with the sight of two wide, bloodshot eyes and an insane smile. When you hear a noise in the dark…don’t turn on the lights-'' A girl is sleeping in her bed when she hears sounds coming from her window. She reaches towards her bedside lamp and turns it on. 'Please, open the lights.' The last thing she saw was a face covered in blood. Piles of bodies, both of adults and children lined the dirty streets of the city. Then, the corpses disappeared one by one. The sun is slowly rising. He found his way back to his apartment and cleaned off the blood. He then laid back down on bed. --- When the city was bustling with life again, he woke up. It’s a new day! Time to go to work again! He still can’t find his pill bottles. Today… something feels off… Why did he feel so tired? He doesn’t recall staying up last night… Maybe he should just sleep earlier today. The world falls back into darkness. ---- It’s his time to shine again. 'Everyone who can’t sleep…join me in this celebration!' The corpses “killed” yesterday were all up and working again. They were moving, shuffling around, and making more people join their ranks. ''If you are still awake…don’t let him find you. Tonight, ‘happiness’ shall spread. As the entire city was turned into a lifeless place full of the undead, only one life remains. And that was him. The one that started it all. The sun is rising. While the walkers hide into the shadows, he goes back to his apartment, cleanse himself blood again and lied down. ---- When he woke up again, his eyes opened, but his body didn’t move. It sees like he had a nightmare. Was he sick or something?... Maybe he’ll just take a day off. ---- Another night. He can wander this happy, lifeless city again. It feels good to be in control. ---- He hasn’t eaten his pills in two days. His body feels like it’s going to fall apart. What’s happening- ---- This story has ended. Thank you for reading… ...Remember to eat your pills. Category:Bella1963 Category:It all started with the pills Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life